


Vacation Plans

by Scylla87



Series: Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: DCTV Bingo 2019, Gen, Team Arrow, arrow team vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Laurel and Felicity have been working hard to come up with vacations ideas for Team Arrow, but Sara and Oliver aren't so happy about what they came up with.





	Vacation Plans

Vacation Plans:

Sara looked over the brochures carefully. Her sister and Felicity had been working hard to plan a vacation for the team for weeks now. As much as she wanted to support her, the idea that was being presented left her feeling a bit cold. “Boats,” she said mildly, though the idea terrified her. “These all involve boats.” She brandished one to show the large ship that decorated the glossy cover.

 

“Cruises usually involve boats,” Laurel pointed out with a small laugh. “And that one goes to the Bahamas. Think about that, the Bahamas. The boat is just a means to an end.”

 

Sara looked down at the items in her hand again. A cruise was not her idea of a vacation, no matter where it was going. Just the idea made her sick. Especially given the rest of the guest list. “And you agreed to this?” Her eyes shot over to Oliver standing in the corner. “You want to spend a few months on a boat… together.”

 

She watched as the wheels turned in his mind and the dots connected. “No, you’re right. Two was enough.”

 

Sara nodded for emphasis. “What other ideas did you have?” she asked, turning back to her sister. “Maybe skiing in Aspen. That wouldn’t involve a boat.”

 

Laurel looked between the two of them and sighed. “I really wanted to go to the Bahamas though.”

 

Sara glanced at Oliver out of the corner of the idea. “No boats. We could fly to the Bahamas.”

 

“Might be best to take separate planes all the same,” Oliver muttered.

 

Sara couldn’t help but nod. “That is a valid point. Best we not travel together at all.” She turned back to her sister. “When were you wanting to go?”

 

Laurel threw up her hands. “Sure, just completely rewrite my vacation plans.”

 

“As long as we’re in agreement. Christmas?”

 

“Could work,” Oliver replied. “I’ll tell Felicity. It was her idea and all.”

 

Laurel sighed heavily. “Felicity won’t like us changing the plan without her,” but no one was listening to her.


End file.
